Attend To The Tale Of Peter Pan
by TheInarticulateBubble
Summary: When Peter banishes Tink, she starts her life as a human, forgetting who she really is. Can Peter make her remember?
1. Where Do I Come From?

I gazed into the night skies of London that was scattered with stars and clouds; I smiled as the cool summer breeze whipped my dark hair around my face. This scene was disrupted by the noisy bustle of vehicles zooming round the roads, I rolled my eyes and pulled my silk shawl tightly round my shoulders and closed the French doors that led to the moonlit balcony.

"Belle?" My mother came into my room upon hearing the slam of the doors. She was wearing a dress of blue silk and her hair was elegantly twisted up into a bun, streamed with pink pearls.

"You look beautiful Mum." I smiled as she sat on the edge of my bed, she smiled back, running her fingers over the cover of my Peter Pan book that was on my bedside cabinet.

"Thank you dear." She said, smiling wanly.

I took a deep breath and asked the question that haunted my every waking moment.

"Where did I come from Mother?" I asked quietly as I knew that my Mother and Father had adopted me from a young age.

"You honestly don't remember?" She said, surprise etched in every corner of her face, I shook my head and she sighed.

"Well some doctors say that a traumatic time can sometimes wipe your memory. But okay I'll tell you everything. One night there was a cloaked figure running along a dusty track at midnight. They knocked on the door of the adoption centre, where me and your father worked. The hood fell down revealing a pale young woman who had a girl who was about ten, the girl was you Belle. She begged us to take you in, so we did and we offered her to come in and stay for a while but she just shook her head and the darkness swallowed her up." She finished the haunting story that rose Goosebumps on every corner of my arm.

"Was that my Mother?" I asked her and she shrugged and shook her head.

"I don't think so." She said, she opened her mouth to say something else when my Father shouted up to my Mother.

"Come on Julia!"

"I'm coming Kai!" She shouted back, she smiled sadly and gave me a hug and scurried off to my Father's beloved party. My Father didn't really have any time for me as soon as I turned 15. I sighed and sat back on my bed; I felt my eyelids getting droopy and slid blissfully into the world of dreams where there were no Fathers that made you feel like crap. I was skimming gracefully along the water in a lagoon, amazed at my new found powers. I heard someone singing a ghostly, eerie tune and I'm sure I had heard it somewhere before. I finally saw land and walked upon my new destination, it was an exotic jungle and a boy was lying on the jungle floor with curly brown hair, I couldn't see his face properly because it was blurred. All I heard next was maniacal laughter that made fury rise in the pit of my stomach.


	2. Come Away To Neverland!

I groaned and tried to move in my sleep but a lump on my bed was preventing me from doing so, I sighed half asleep thinking it was the cat. I kicked out my leg expecting to hear an ear-splitting shriek but all I heard was a grunt. My eyes snapped open and saw a boy about my age with brown curly hair; he had a shirt of leaves with something that looked like green tights.

"Gosh Tink, lay off the violence, leave that for pirates!" He said rubbing his arm where I kicked him but he was grinning all the same.

I screamed and he put his hand over my mouth.

"No, please Tink, please don't do that." He begged and when he was sure I wasn't going to scream anymore, he removed his hand.

"Who are you? And why do you keep calling me Tink?" I asked, completely choked up with fear.

"Ah yes you don't remember, banishment tends to do that. But it's me Peter Pan and you're Tinkerbelle." He grinned, looking quite pleased with himself. What the fudge? Was he high or something?

"Prove it." I said completely humouring him, trying to catch him out. He smirked and said nothing but he floated up off my bed up to the point where he could touch the ceiling.

"My God!" I said, my mouth slightly open, he grinned again.

"You asked me why I called you Tink, well before I banished you, you were Tinkerbelle!" He said with a delighted look. So basically I'm a fricking fairy?

"Wait, you banished me?" I said in horror.

"Yes, you tried to kill someone, but now I have come to take you back to Neverland and make you remember who you are." He said and took my hand, leading me to the open window, which explains how he got in.

"Wait, it's not that I wouldn't love to come I want to come, but I'm not Tinkerbelle." I explained to him pulling my hand out of his and sat back in bed.

"You only say that because you don't remember." Peter said crossing his arms and squinting at me.

"I can't come tonight, what about my parents?" I wailed. He just looked at me funny and explained they were already taken care of, he had told them exactly what he told me. I told him to come for me tomorrow and he nodded and flew back out the window. Even after my visit from Peter Pan I was examining the leaf that had fallen from him, it was a skeleton leaf that was certainly not found anywhere in England. Even so I told myself it was just a dream but yet there was the muddy boot mark on the leaf. I still tried to talk myself out of this, telling myself it wasn't real but the picture I had of Peter in my book was the exact replica of the boy that had visited me.

_**Peter's POV**_

I explained to her that her parents already knew everything, she was still doubtful as she bit her lip looking scared.

"Come for me tomorrow, I need to say goodbye to everyone." I nodded and flew back out the window, looking for the second star to the right. I got to Neverland just as the sun was rising, a good job too. Even from up in the air I could hear the delighted screams and yells from Mermaid Lagoon below. I smirked and came to land on the rock, in my signature position.

"It's Peter!" One of the mermaids yelled and that awakened all of them and they came to perch on the rock looking up at me smiling.

"Oh where were you Peter?" They begged.

"I found Tink, I was in England and I'm bringing her back!" I grinned and they all crossed their arms, looking angry I gave them each a thimble on the cheek and flew off to my secret hide out.


End file.
